1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cross-country ski binding of the hinge type, i.e. a binding which is automatically closed by the positioning of the shoe or boot and in which the shoe or boot includes a transverse axle affixed to the front thereof, the transverse axle being latched so as to permit the rotation of the shoe or boot around this transverse axle.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A known binding of this type comprises a base in which a housing with a U-shaped section is provided, and is adapted to receive the axle of the shoe or boot (hereinafter referred to as the boot), which extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the ski, and whose upper part is held by a longitudinally displaceable latch. The latch is biased by a spring in the latching position, and the positioning of the boot in the binding must be done from top to bottom by pushing the latch back into the open position. This positioning of the boot is thus carried out against the force of the spring which biases the latch in the latching position and consequently necessitates the exertion of significant force which is at least equal to that of the latching force of the system.
In this known binding, a latch is not horizontal, but is inclined from top to bottom so as to constitute a ramp which is adapted to permit the engagement of the axle of the boot in the housing and pushing back the axle in the open position of the latch.
As as result, in the latched position of the binding, the axle of the boot is only blocked by the lower free side of the latch, and the blocking obtained is thus not totally satisfactory.
Finally, the positioning of the boot in the binding, although facilitated by the engagement ramp of the latch, is difficult because it must be accompanied by a force, which must have a longitudinal component of sufficient intensity, to push the latch back into the open position.